


Kaleidoscope Girl

by Pearly_Pornography



Category: Original Work
Genre: IN SPACE!, Imagine your galaxies fucking, Metaphors, Other, Similes, Surreal, artsy fartsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High-school age poet Octavia tells of her love for space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaleidoscope Girl

We are not alone in the universe, for the universe itself is living.

Galaxies curl across one another. The black holes and the supernovas, and the powder on the moon, they all swirl into madness across lightyears, with no worries of time or death or how it all began. They just continue to expand, slipping away like squeezing soap out of a sponge. A liquid you can't feel, or a color you can't see.

I go out once per night with my telescope in hand. I see little in the night sky but stars and clouds, however, with luck I'll catch a planet in my scope. They slide away, as if the sun were powered by ball bearings. Supernovas reside behind them, crashing and imploding and creating magnifying glasses of rainbow-colored light, leaving the aurora in its wake. Fingerless ballet dancers drag a ribbon with their ankles as the light extends, until it is suddenly gone.

Sometimes hypernovae come, and they scare away the dancers, who run screaming. Each half of their stars split apart and fly into the distance,

The black holes are all strangers in wait. With their legs spread, and their mouths open. They trick all who come near, swallowing them down and consuming their very existence. All that's within them is a black abyss. Everyone knows these people too once were stars, but something collapsed.

When two lovers in space come together, a luminous red nova appears. They crawl onto each other and clash their lips together roughly, wrapping their legs around one another. Their starry hands interconnect and they come so close that they explode into a wild wave of passion. A harsh red light emanates from their very being as they quickly, harshly become one with each other.

The planets are all their own kind of being. In my imagination as a young scamp, I remember seeing them as nude fairies curled up into little cocoons like butterflies. The sun was the biggest, with broad shoulders and bright eyes. Now and then she'd make a move, and spit solar flare into the galaxy. Whenever she sneezed, the fires would spout up like a volcanic fountain, then slowly returning home to the hot surface.

Jupiter was bad. I knew because she always liked to stare through a hole with her harsh, red eyes. She was impatient, while everyone else kept quiet, and made noise in the form of radio waves that drove the others mad. They all tied their homes to long strings to keep hold on the sun, so none of them would get lost. However, Saturn was always a bit finicky, and threatened to slice the string in half when things didn't go her way. Thus a continuous ring of sharp objects began forming around her.

Nebulae are the free spirits. They fly across the spacious universe, facing the darkness without fear. They are the orgies and the artists and the smokers. They wander without worry, and they welcome all that comes forth. They are the most beautiful people I've ever met.


End file.
